This disclosure relates generally to a deaerator and, more particularly, to a deaerator and conduit assembly.
Generators provide electric power as is known. Aircraft auxiliary power units, for example, typically include a generator that is driven by a turbine of a turbine engine. The turbine is rotatably coupled to the generator through a gearbox. Coolant, such as oil, is circulated through the gearbox and the generator. The coolant removes thermal energy and lubricates various components.
Coolant mixes with air as the coolant circulates through the generator. As known, at least some of the air must be separated from the coolant before the coolant can be reintroduced to the gearbox and the generator. Deaerators are used to separate air from the coolant. The coolant is collected within a sump after the deaerator removes the air. The coolant is recirculated through the gearbox and the generator from the sump. The coolant is communicated to the gearbox and the generator through an inlet tube that is separate from the deaerator.